fanon_rugratsfandomcom-20200213-history
Library Antics (Babysmurfrocks Series) / Part 4
The babies had started climbing the stairs up to Tommy and Dil's room but stopped when the saw Didi "Oh no we can't lets my mommy see the broked books or she might takes them back to the library broked and me and Dilly would have to go lives in outside space!" Tommy exclaimed "We haves to hide," Dil said "But where?" Savannah asked "Let's hides om the closet until my mommy goes back down stairs." Tommy suggested "Great idea Tommy," Kimi said happily With that the babies went over to the open closet that was upstairs as they, when Didi wasn't looking, ran into and shut the door behind them. The left the door open a crack to see if and when Didi went back down stairs. Didi had finished cleaning the upstairs as she eventually walked past the closet and headed downstairs as the babies watched her go down. As soon as the coast was clear the babies opened the closet and headed to Tommy and Dil's room as they put the books down "So what now Tommy?" Phil asked "Yeah, how are we going to fixes the books?" Lil added "Um, I don't knows oh I knows let's find some paste and tries to stick the books and pages backs together!" Tommy said "I don't know Tommy, I don't think it's that easy." Chuckie said "We gots to at least tries Chuckie, I don't wants me and Dilly to have to go live in outside space." Tommy said "Yeah asides I like living heres," Dil said "I guess you're right Tommy, I don't want my bestest friend to have to go lives in outside space." Chuckie agreed "Well then what are we waiting fors? Let's fixes those books." Tommy smiled "Yeah!" The other babies cheered as they went a got the paste (Tommy's POV) We gotted the paste to fixes out books as I opened the paste as I tried to put some on the rippeded pieces of my book only to accidently pours a lot out "Oops," I said as I pouted I then fixed the page and wiped the glue off on the other rippeded pieces and fixeded them as well and I closeded the book once I was all done hoping it would be back to normen once it dried. I then went and helped Dilly with his book as he did the same thing as mes and accidently poured too much paste on a rippeded piece. Soon I was finished helping Dilly fix his book as I closed it as well. When then tookeded the books back downstairs and putted them in the playpen behind the toybox where my mommy couldn't sees them until they were dry. (Normal POV) Tommy had fixed the books as the babies went downstairs and put the books in the playpen behind the toybox. "What now Tommy?" Savannah asked "We haves to wait for the books to dry," Tommy answered "Kids its lunch time!" Didi suddenly called as the kids left the playpen and went into the kitchen and sat to eat their lunch as the books dried Unknowing to the babies that the books were drying and were going to be glued shut the babies happily ate their lunch. After a bit the babies went back to the playpen as Dil grabbed the books from behind the toy box "Do you thinks they're dries now Tommy?" Dil asked "I think so its been like 10 whole minutes since we putted the paste on them." Tommy answered "Well there's only one way to finds out, opens them." Savannah said Dil and Tommy nodded as they sat down with their books as they attempted but failed to open the books as they were glued shut as the pages had stuck together. "Oh no you guys, they're stuckeded." Tommy said pulling on the cover of his book trying to open it "Come on you guys let's help them open thems." Savannah suggested as the other babies nodded Savannah, Lil, and Kimi went to help Dil while Phil and Chuckie helped Tommy try and open the books. After an about 3 minutes of pulling and prying the books finally opened but the pages were ripped up once again. "Oh no we broked them again! What are we going to dos?" Dil asked "Hm..I gots an idea, wait heres." Tommy said as he left the playpen before coming back a few moments later with clear tape. "Let's see if this tape will works, I seen my mommy useded it afore when Dilly was still little and had rippeded a page out of my mommy's Lipschitz book." Tommy explained "Well mommy useded it, it has to work. Come on you guys, let's fixes the books again." Dil said (Dil's POV) After Tommy gotted the tape we tried to fix the broked books again with it. The only problems we had was the tape was really sticky and we gots it everywhere. We finally gots all the pages fixeded again and when we closeded the books we could still openes them toos. I think we finally fixeded the books and now me and Tommy don't have to go lives in outside space. Which I'm happy about cause I was just getting useds to living heres with my mommy and daddy and Tommy. (Normal POV) The babies had the books fixed once more as they tested if they could open and close the books with ease, which they could. They however had tape everywhere and it was stuck to all the babies, or the floor, or the playpen gate. They babies however sighed in relief thinking they finally had the books fixed as they all sat down and relaxed now glad that most likely Tommy and Dil would no longer have to go live in outside space. "We did you guys we fixeded the books!" Tommy exclaimed as the other babies cheered. Just then Tommy felt like he had to go potty as he got up to go to the potty As Tommy got up to go to the potty the tape that was stuck to his hands were also attached to the books so when Tommy pulled the tape trying to get it unstuck he ripped the pages of the books once more. "Oh no nots again!" Chuckie exclaimed "Well guys there's only one person left who can helps us." Tommy said "Who is that Tommy?" Savannah asked "Susie!" All the babies exclaimed except Savannah "Uh who's Susie?" Savannah asked "She lives across the streets like you does except she lives right in front of our house." Tommy said walking over to the window "See she lives right theres in that yellow house." Tommy pointed to Susie's house right across from the Pickles' residents "Well then what are we waiting fors?" Savannah asked smiling "Let's go," "Wait you guys I has to go potty first." Tommy said as he ran off to the bathroom to use the potty. 'Go To Part 5 ' Category:Babysmurfrocks' articles Category:Babysmurfrocks' Series stories Category:Library Antics Chapters